Vehicle exterior mirror assemblies provide reflective surfaces that allow a vehicle operator to visualize on-coming traffic approaching from the rear of the vehicle. Some vehicle mirror assemblies are located on external portions of the vehicle and are therefore susceptible to the buildup of moisture (e.g., rain, snow, and ice) or other debris (e.g., dirt) that may reduce the visibility of the vehicle operator.